


Family

by thebestpersoninthegalaxy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Roquill - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestpersoninthegalaxy/pseuds/thebestpersoninthegalaxy
Summary: Rocket has been doubting himself recently, thinking he is useless to the team.But one night Quill reassures him that he is wanted.Basically just some fluff.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written so it's probably not going to be the best fic ever but ill try and improve as I write more. (So please be kind)

Rocket opened his eyes and remembered that he wasn't sleeping in an alley or some other uncomfortable place, he was in a comfortable bed in a warm room, it was dark apart from the light glowing from the small control panel embedded in the wall highlighting everything in the room with a light blue hue. He sat up and flinched at the sharp pain in his back, he got up and made his way through the ship and into the flight deck to sit down and stare off into the dark reaches of space. Eventually his mind drifted to think about how drastically his life had changed over the past few months.

He thought about why he was still there on Quill’s stupid and disgusting ship, he could leave at any time, he could take Groot and catch bountys like he used to but then he remembered Groot was still a baby and even though he loved the rush of shooting and taking down idiots in the galaxy, he didn’t want to live that life any more and even if he did pack up his guns and leave it would never be the same.

But still he wondered why he was even allowed to stay on that ship, it’s not like anyone on that ship really liked him being there, he only caused problems. He was never wanted before so why would he be wanted now? These questions seemed to circle round his head for what felt like days. He probably would be kicked out eventually when they find out what a little freak he is.

He probably should just leave on his own, Groot deserved better than him anyway, it would be better for everyone. Slowly he felt tears start to well up in his eyes. It was decided, tomorrow he would pack up and leave, find some hovel to live out the rest of his days in. It’s not like he wanted to do that but it’s what he needed to do to save Quill telling him to get the hell off his ship

* * *

Quill was sitting on his bed listening to his Walkman, he usually did this at night as it helped calm his nerves and allow him to sleep. He felt his dry throat start to ache as he hummed to one of the songs on his mix tape. He then proceeded to go and get a drink, as he stood up he smashed his head into one of the storage cabinets above his head, knocking down some figurines that he had collected. “Well done Peter, great freakin’ job at standing up there.” He whispered to himself.

Quill walked over to his door trying not to create an absurd amount of noise so he wouldn't get shouted at by Gamora. He punched in the 4 digit code to open his door and a short while later he heard the signature hiss of hydraulics as they gracefully opened the door. Quill stepped quietly into the hallway noticing a mess of scattered parts left there by Rocket, he narrowly avoided crushing them as he navigated the maze of ‘being shot if you step on anything’ and eventually made it to the kitchen. He reached up and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water, he downed the glass and felt the cool liquid soothe his dry and aching throat.

He decided to go and sit on the flight deck and look out at the stars, he used to stargaze with his mother while he was still on Earth, so doing it brought back happy memories of her, it was one of his favourite things to do other than having one night stands with every species in the universe. After Quill left his dirty glass in the sink not bothering to wash it he manoeuvred his way through the Milano as quietly as he could in hopes of not waking any of his fellow guardians up.

Eventually he climbed up the ladder and made it into the flight deck, he started to make his way to his seat when he noticed a fuzzy ear popping out of the side of the chair adjacent to his. Quill stopped in his tracks and thought about the situation that he was in, he could either go and sit in his seat, but that may be awkward with just him and Rocket, or he turn around and go back to his room although Rocket had probably already noticed him. Quill just thought screw it and went to go and sit down. Social interactions had never stopped him before so why should they stop him now?

As he sat on his beloved leather seat he heard Rocket asking “Whaddya want Quill?”  
“Just came up to get a look at the stars.” Quill stated, “What’s so special about them anyway? There just balls of frickin’ gas.” Quill turned to his furred comrade “Nothing is really special about them, but I like looking at them.” Rocket thought about asking why but not really being interested he just resorted to speaking his mind. “You are such a weirdo Quill.”  
“Well your also not the textbook definition of normal.” Quill chuckled. Rocket had had enough of Quill’s insults. “Well is that right, what part of me isn't normal huh? Is it how much of a freak I am? Or is it how disgusting Look? Or…” Quill quickly interrupted.

“Dude just chill, ok? What’s up with you tonight?” Rocket was foaming at the mouth in anger. “Fuck off!” Quill looked a mix of confusion and slight anger. “What did I do?” Rocket Quickly answered. “Quill you can stop lying to me, I can easily tell that you don’t really care, no one does.” Rocket said quietly.“What do you mean?” Quill was confused “I know you don’t want me here and once you realise how much of a messed up little shit I am, you're just gonna say ‘Rocket I never want to see you on my ship or near me ever again because your fucked up freak who doesn't even deserve to live’.”

“Ok, what makes you think any of that is going to happen?” Rocket looked confused. “What do you mean?” Quill answered instantly. “Why do you think that I want you gone?” Rocket was still confused. “Are you being serious Quill? Have you seen what a messed up freak I am! I am no good to this team, all I am going to do is mess up everything and then your going to get pissed off and kick me out, it’s bound to happen one of these days. Maybe I should just leave now, fuck waitin till’ tomorrow.” Rocket then proceed to stand up and start walking towards the ladder.”

Quill panicked. “Rocket, wait!” Rocket stopped but didn't bother turning around. “Whaddya want Quill, goin’ to talk to me about how much of a screw up I am before I leave huh?”  
“No dude, why can’t you see that I don’t want you gone?” Quill sounded desperate. “I swear to God Quill if your just messing with me I’m gonna…” Rocket was swiftly cut off “Look man I’m being completely truthful, and if I’m lying to you, you can uh, take my Walkman.”

“I still don’t believe that you really want me around.” Rocket turned around. “Look if I didn't want you around you would've been outta here and besides, I kinda like having you around.” “Why would you want a rodent like me even near you?” Rocket said harshly. “Stop putting yourself down man, you’re and incredibly important member of this team, and you’re a part of this family.” Rocket looked confused. “What do you mean family? We ain’t even blood related.” Quill explained himself. “I didn’t mean were directly related. Ugh, ok what's the main part of being in a family?” Rocket looked annoyed. “Yeah Quill ask the only one of his kind about family, great idea.” Quill carried on as if nothing happened. “Being part of a family means you care and lookout for each other.” Rocket stood up and turned to the ladder. “Yeah, like you care.” Rocket started walking. “I definitely do man, look just don’t leave ok or just wait a bit, if you don't want to do it for everyone else then please, do it for me, it would really suck not having you around.”

* * *

Rocket was frozen, he couldn't process what Quill was saying, if he was telling the truth then this would change things for Rocket, people who care about him and would look out for him, it's probably too good to be true, he didn't need anyone probably and everyone who ever met him called him a freak they couldn't bear to give him just a little respect and now had he actually found a person or maybe a team that could possibly want him?

Rocket thought about what was happening, he wanted to believe Quill, he actually liked the guy when he wasn’t being a dick. If he believed Quill and he was lying what would he have to lose, he would just be kicked out like he had been plenty of other times.

“Fine Quill, I’ll stay but on one condition.” Quill immediately answered “Okay what is it?” Rocket stared at Quill. “If you ever leave me or stab me in the back you are gonna…” Quill interrupted. “I'm just gonna stop you there bud, I get it ok, I ain't gonna go against ya, we cool now?” Rocket turned away. “I'm gonna go back to bed.” He walked towards the ladder “Night Rocky.” Rocket growled. “And Rocket.” He stopped. “If you ever need anything, just ask me ok, I'll try and help you to the best of my ability.” Rocket started walking again. “Yeah sure.”

Quill thought about what happened, had he finally gotten through to Rocket, if not hopefully he won't leave. Quill starred into space debating whether or not he should go back to bed. He probably needed the sleep anyway, so he got up and went to his bedroom.

* * *

Rocket was struggling to get to sleep, he had been laying there for about an hour, he just couldn't get his mind around what Quill had said to him. Rocket really hoped that Quill had told the truth and for now anyway Rocket did believe him,he had a very hard time trusting people after how badly he had been treated but after what had happened on Xandar and especially tonight, Rocket really did trust Quill, since he did say that they were family but still even after he replayed everything through his head he still couldn't get to sleep.

Another hour had passed and his mind had moved on to more disturbing things, men in white coats, another surgery, blood everywhere. He thought about ways he could fall asleep albeit quite dangerous ways. He mind shifted back to Quill, he did say that if he ever needed anything he could just ask, but he was probably asleep and didn't want to help, but still it was worth a shot, what's the worst that could happen?

Actually there were many bad things that could happen, he could be shouted at, insulted, mocked for his problems, but they were a ‘family’ right. Ugh, he needed to stop thinking about the worst possible things and just do it. So Rocket nervously got up and walked over to Quill’s room.

Quill was fast asleep dreaming about some weird shit probably but he was swiftly woken up to sensation of someone shaking him, he opened his eyes expecting Gamora or Drax waking him for breakfast or some emergency or maybe Groot asking about one of his terran objects but what he saw was very unexpected. It was Rocket but he looked tired, his fur was sticking up, his eyes were blood-shot and tearing up he also had a very worried look plastered on his face, had Rocket actually accepted his invitation for help or had he come to winge at Quill about one of his many ‘issues’.

“Hey Rocket, is uh, everything alright?” Rocket sounded defeated. “What do you think Quill? Does it look like I’m okay?” Quill answered. “Not really? But like I said if you need anything, just ask.” Rocket spoke up “Yeah, about that.” Rocket rubbed the back of his neck. “Would you mind if uh, I could bunk with you tonight? It's fine if you don’t wanna, I'll just go back to my room.” Quill quickly answered “No, dude go ahead, I don’t mind, really.” Rocket looked up at Quill. “You sure Quill?” Rocket sounded nervous. “Yeah, anytime dude, just come on in.” Rockets expression quickly changed.

“Thanks Pete and I mean it, but if you tell a single living soul…” Quill interrupted. “Yeah I get it, now let's just get some sleep.” Eventually Quill and Rocket were both nestled under the covers both of them relaxed and happy, Just before he fell asleep Rocket thought about his family.


End file.
